


303.

by kookeunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #Minayeon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookeunayeon/pseuds/kookeunayeon
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	303.

Nayeon was racing her way to the bar. She had uttered almost of the curses while driving. "What the fuck is your problem, Myoui?!"

She stormed her way as she walked inside the bar and didn't even bother greeting back the bouncers of the bar. 

"Where's Myoui?" she asked seriously. 

The staff panicked when she saw Nayeon. The staff recognized her from the pictures that were taken when Nayeon and Mina were going out. She pointed Mina and Wendy's direction without uttering any words. Who can blame her? It's Myoui Mina's territory. 

"Good thing you came faster than I thought!" Wendy exclaimed. "I don't know what to do with her. She insisted drinking hard drinks earlier and I was not around. I was just called by the staff," Wendy explained. 

Nayeon stared at Mina furiously. 

"Do you need something?" Wendy asked. Nayeon shook her head. "Thank you for looking after her. I'll be taking her home now," Nayeon said. "She's my friend, too, Nayeon," Wendy said with an obvious tone. 

"Did you two fight?" Wendy asked. "No. But I think she's being sulky when I told her that I'm planning to go home," Nayeon answered. "Is that so? Are you really going back now?" Wendy was curious. "Probably. Abeoji's getting weaker. I need to take care of him also. He needs me," Nayeon stated. "So the announcement of you being the next CEO is soon, huh? Well then, good luck to you, Nayeon-ah," Wendy said. "Yeah. Take good care of our bar, okay? I'll pay a visit once I have freed my sched," Nayeon smiled. 

"I'll be going home now. Just message me if you two already got home," Wendy said. "Good night, Wendy." Wendy smiled at her. "Good night to you, too, Nayeon."

Nayeon squatted in front of Mina. Mina was sleeping."Miss Myoui, what did you do?" she asked. "How can I take you to your home at this state?"

"B-Babe? Nayeon? Is that you?" Mina asked. Nayeon stood up and crossed her arms. "Why did you drink?" 

Mina giggled but winced immediately. "Y-You know, it feels like a deja vu. You were also drunk when I first saw you."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You were lying on the streets and murmuring some curses. When I walked closer to you, you shouted at me, 'Neo! Who are you?!' like that. That time, I knew that I totally like you," Mina uttered. 

Nayeon reminisced the scene. She learned that Mina was the one who took her to the hotel. 

Mina opened her eyes and then smirked at Nayeon. "And did you know that I changed your clothes that time?" she asked. 

Nayeon flushed and looked away. "I-Is that so?!"

"Uhuh! Now we're even, Miss Im Nayeon!"

"W-what?!"

"We're even."

"So?"

"If you're going to fuck me again, you should be naked as well."

Mina was too straightforward. Nayeon was shook because of her behavior. "Y-You know, l-let's go home."

Mina disagreed. "I can call my driver. See you later? Uhm maybe never," she frowned. 

"Ya! Is that the reason why you're not talking to me?!" Nayeon exclaimed. 

Mina didn't answer. 

"Mina, I'm asking you," Nayeon stated. She still got no response from her. 

"You should've told me that you don't want me to go back to Korea. I'll find a way, Mina. I'll always find a way for you," Nayeon seriously said. She sat beside Mina. "Look, I know this is hard for the both of us, but you told me that it is my responsibility, Mina. Tell me what you really want."

Mina sniffed then wiped her tears. Nayeon noticed it. 

"O-omo! D-Don't cry, babe," Nayeon hushed her. She pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. Don't cry, please? I'm sorry. Oh my god, I love you so much."

"I-I'm sorry. I still want you by my side," Mina whispered. Nayeon wiped Mina's tears. "I'll always be by your side, Mina. So stop crying now, okay?"

Mina nodded. "I missed you," she whispered. "I always miss you, Miss Myoui," Nayeon said. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? For now, let's get you home."

"In your unit?" Mina asked. 

"Is that your home?" Nayeon asked. 

"Home is where you are, Miss Im," Mina stated. 

Nayeon sighed in defeat. "Alright. Alright. Let's get you home in my unit, Miss Myoui."

Nayeon stood up and walked. 

"Babe, wait. I c-can't walk properly. My head is spinning," Mina stated. Nayeon crossed her arms again. "Is it my fault?" she asked. 

Mina frowned. "Did I blame you?"

"Did I tell you that you blamed me?" Nayeon raised her eyebrow. 

"No cuddles and kisses for you, Im Nayeon," Mina declared. "Then you're sleeping at the guest room, Myoui Mina," Nayeon declared. 

"As you wish," Mina sarcastically said then bowed at Nayeon.

Nayeon rolled her eyes then went back to Mina. "Who told you to drink?" she grunted. "I told myself," Mina answered. "Ha! Funny," Nayeon faked a laugh. "I didn't tell you to laugh," Mina said. "I told myself to laugh," Nayeon teased her. 

Mina hissed. "Nayeeeooonnnn!" 

Nayeon laughed. "What?!" 

Mina glared at her. "Come on, carry me! I want to rest."

"How can I carry you? You told me no cuddles and kisses for me, remember?" Nayeon asked. Mina held Nayeon's hand. "Please, babe?" she gave Nayeon a puppy look. 

"W-What the f-fuck," Nayeon whispered. Mina continued giving Nayeon that look. "You know, you're really a different person when you're drunk," Nayeon stated. 

"I am?" Mina asked, still giving Nayeon that look. Nayeon nodded. "But, I'm sorry, babe, I can't carry you, my one leg is weak. We might fall if I try to carry you," she said. 

Mina sighed let go of Nayeon's hand then stood up. "Alright, Miss Im Nayeon who has a weak leg," she said. 

Nayeon looked away. "I encountered an accident when I was younger and because of that my leg became weak and I lost my mother."

"Y-You lost your m-mother?" Mina asked. Nayeon nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Mina hugged her. "I-I'm sorry." Nayeon hugged back. "Don't be sorry, babe. It's not your fault," she said. Mina pulled back and faced her. She fixed Nayeon's messy hair and cupped her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Nayeon answered. She smiled then leaned in to kiss Mina. Mina put her index finger between their lips to stop Nayeon from kissing her. "No kisses for you, remember?" Mina reminded Nayeon.

Nayeon removed Mina's finger. "I don't follow rules, babe."

"Like I care?" Mina whispered. 

"Are you trying me, Myoui Mina?" Nayeon asked. 

"If that what it looks like to you, Im Nayeon," Mina answered. 

Nayeon growled. "You're really unbelievable—"

Mina pulled Nayeon by her nape and claimed her lips.

Who said that no cuddles and kisses for Im Nayeon? Right, Myoui Mina. 

"Hey, babe," Nayeon said between their kisses. They just arrived at Nayeon's unit. "Hmm?"

"Wanna watch a strip tease show tonight?" Nayeon teased. "Sure, babe," Mina rested her head on Nayeon's shoulder. "Strip for me, first," Nayeon declared. "As you wish, my lady," Mina stated. 

"Oh, damn. You're so fucking hot, babe," Nayeon exclaimed. Mina was stripping in front of her. Nayeon bit her own lip. "You're very good at this, huh?" she said. "I'm good at everything, babe," Mina commented then threw her underwear on Nayeon's face. "Mine!" Nayeon shouted. "It seems like you're going home tomorrow without an underwear," Nayeon stated. 

"My turn, babe. I'm the one who has a show not you," Nayeon said. "Well, they say that I always get the spotlight," Mina shrugged. Nayeon rolled her eyes, stood up and spanked Mina's butt. "Sit down, babe," she commanded. Mina sat down in front of Nayeon. 

Nayeon smirked then started dancing. "Wow, didn't know that you dance, babe," Mina stated. "I dance on bed, too," Nayeon winked. Good thing, the lights were dimmed and Mina didn't see how Nayeon failed to wink. 

Nayeon started stripping while dancing. Mina found it hot so she started to fan herself with her hand. "Are you enjoying the show, Miss Myoui?" Nayeon asked. Mina flushed. "Who wouldn't? It's Im Nayeon's show," Mina answered. 

Nayeon continued stripping. "You like this, babe?" she asked. "I don't. I love you," Mina softly stated. Nayeon smiled. "I love you, too." 

"Alright! It's time for the midnight snack," Nayeon declared. She sat beside Mina. "On my lap, babe," Nayeon commanded. "Aye, babe."

"Ahhh!" Mina moaned. 

Nayeon inserted a finger when Mina sat down. "Does it hurt?" Nayeon asked. Mina shook her head. Nayeon inserted another finger. "Babe, you're so tight," Nayeon commented. 

Mina rested her head on Nayeon's shoulder when Nayeon started thrusting inside her. "You like this, huh?" 

Mina nodded then bit her lip. "Ugh, there, babe. Faster!" she exclaimed. 

Nayeon stopped. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"Punishment, Miss Myoui," Nayeon stated. 

"W-why?" 

"For not talking to me for how many days? Ah right, two days," Nayeon answered. 

Mina rolled her eyes. "Who are you to punish me?"

"I'm Im Nayeon."

Nayeon removed her fingers inside Mina. "Let's go to sleep, Miss Myoui," she said.

"Damn you, Nayeon."

Nayeon laughed. "So you're cursing me now?"

"Yes."

"You're really drunk, Myoui. Come on, let's sleep," Nayeon said. Mina clung her arms on Nayeon. "Lay me down, babe. I'm too dizzy."

"Alright."

Mina shrieked when Nayeon carried her. "Told ya. I'm Im Nayeon," Nayeon smirked. Mina leaned in to peck Nayeon. "Yeah. You're my Im Nayeon." Nayeon laid Mina carefully on her bed she was even shocked when she did lay Mina on the bed properly and carefully. 

"On second thought, I'll finish what I've started," Nayeon stated. She crawled on top of Mina then devoured her lips. Nayeon's hands started exploring Mina's body. 

"P-Punishment, huh?" Mina said between their kisses. 

Mina let out a loud moan when Nayeon inserted her fingers simultaneously. "Scream my name, babe," Nayeon ordered. 

She fastened her pace making Mina let out an unheavenly moan. It's music for Nayeon, anyway. 

"Nayeeeeooonn!"

Nayeon felt Mina's tightening core. "I-I'm c..."

Mina reached her ecstasy. Nayeon was panting because of giving. 

Nayeon went below. 

"Fuck, N-Nayeon." Mina arched her back. Mina tossed her head back and then gripped the bedsheet. Her lip almost bled because of biting. 

Nayeon held Mina's hips to stop her from moving. She was drinking Mina's juice. "You're sweet," Nayeon said. 

"Nayeonnn!" Mina screamed when she came for the second time. 

Nayeon went back and crawled on Mina. "I want you to taste yourself, babe," she said. 

Mina was half-awake. "I-Isn't that g-gross?"

Nayeon giggled. "It's the juice of our love making, babe." Nayeon pecked Mina. "Lick it," Nayeon ordered. Mina was hesitating but because of her curiosity, she followed Nayeon. 

Countless knock on the unit's door made Nayeon wake up. She checked Mina who was sleeping beautifully beside her, probably sore. She smiled at her sight. She pecked Mina's lips and then stood up to get her robe. Mina was tireless last night. They did many rounds in different places. On the bed, on the floor and even in the bathroom. 

"Coming!" Nayeon declared. The door revealed Momo and Sana. "What brings you here?" she asked. "Good morning to you, too, Nayeon chan," Sana greeted her. "Aren't you letting us in?" Momo asked.

"Oh wow. Is this even a unit?" Sana asked. "It's so huge. Do you own this?" 

Nayeon sighed. Right, Sana didn't know anything about her. "Apparently," she answered. 

"Oh my god! Why do you work at Wendy's bar?" Sana asked again. "I need money?" Nayeon answered with a question. Momo butted in. "She's a co-owner of that bar, Sana. That bar is one of her properties," Momo explained. "R-Really?!" Sana exclaimed. 

Nayeon shrugged. "Do you want something? Coffee? Juice? Bread?" Nayeon shifted their topic. 

"Babe? Nayeon? Where are you?" Mina went out of Nayeon's room. 

"Mitang?" 

Mina rubbed her eyes to see clearly. "G-Guys." Mina blushed hardly. She was only covered by a sheet. Mina looked down and went inside Nayeon's room to put on clothes. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Momoring?" Sana whispered. Momo glared at her. 

Nayeon face was flushed, too. 

"I don't know anything about you, Nayeon chan. Who are you?" Sana asked. "Sana," Momo warned. "I'm Im Nayeon," Nayeon answered with an obvious tone. "So?" Sana asked. "How would I trust you if I only know your name? You're very mysterious to me. Last time, I saw you with a man who was introduced to me as your twin brother. What else?" Nayeon stared at her. "If I tell you that I'm Im Yeondong's daughter, Im Taecyeon's younger sister, Im Yoona's cousin, would you believe me?" Nayeon asked. 

Mina went out of Nayeon's room with her clothes on. "Are you okay, Mitang?" Momo asked. Mina was still blushing very hard. "Y-Yeah. Just a hangover, m-maybe."

Mina couldn't look at her friends. "You okay?" Nayeon asked. "Yep," Mina answered. 

Nayeon sighed. "If I tell you that I'm the heiress of Im Co. would you believe me?" 

Sana smiled. "Of course."

Mina sighed in relief and held Nayeon's hand.

"What are you planning now?" Sana asked. "I'm going back to Korea to run the company. Maybe after one or two years, we'll establish a partnership. We don't know. We still need to study things," Nayeon answered. 

"I hope you two will," Momo said. "I hope so, too," Mina stated. 

"We'll talk later, Mitang, okay?" Sana told Mina. Mina nodded. "Rest for today," Momo said. "I can't. I have a work."

"Well, you still need to rest," Momo insisted. "I will. I will."

Nayeon and Mina bid goodbye to the two. 

"Want another round before going to your work?" Nayeon teased.


End file.
